


Loving in the Living Room

by funfan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/pseuds/funfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after chapter 16 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2372264/chapters/5238968">And Now The Whole World Knows</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving in the Living Room

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you and the dedication goes to Blue_Night for persuading me to write this one-shot and helping me on the way. This wouldn't have happened without you.  
> It is my first attempt at writing something explicit, so don't be gentle with me, I need every criticism I can get! :) Hope you like it.

Marco had been convinced that their way led to the bedroom, but to his surprise, Seb took him to the living room and pushed him down on the couch. The blonde wanted to object and was about to stand up, when Seb sat in his lap, straddling him and pinning him to the leather cushion. It was a bit uncomfortable; being pressed between the cold sofa from one side and Seb’s lust-filled body from the other. But he would have lied if he said he didn’t like the feeling of the raven-haired’s perfect round ass on his thighs.

“Here?” He asked, shouting down his heart bumping in his throat.

“What, you have any objections?” Seb smiled at him, closing down the space between them up to the point where their chests touched.

All air left Marco’s lungs and even if he had wanted to disapprove, he couldn’t have. It amazed him how Seb could still drive him crazy after two years. But that was the truth and he didn’t want to make a secret of it as he had done in the past.

He wouldn’t have needed any instruments to tell his own blood pressure, listening to the dull thumps in his ears would have been enough. Finally, Seb moved his head closer and Marco could feel his breath tickling his cheeks. The sweet sensation made the hair stand up on the nape of his neck that his boyfriend now covered with the palm of his right hand. He waited for another second to completely eliminate all distance between them and pressed their lips together.

Kissing Seb was an experience Marco would never get bored of. Mostly because his boyfriend always came up with something to shake things up with. In this particular case, he just prized open his teeth with his tongue, and stopped, inviting Marco to join him. And the footballer wasn’t one to say no.

He reached forward and their tongues touched, greeting each other like old friends. Marco felt the taste of their lunch in Seb’s mouth but he also recognized the familiar savor of the other one. So many memories were connected to this sensation; ones he couldn’t stop and overwhelmed him. How much he had adored these moments before they had come out! Not that it had changed since then, but whenever they had kissed back then, it had been a special occasion, something to relish. He had had trouble getting used to the new status of their relationship, but it was good to know that he had Seb in arm’s reach all the time.

He caressed Seb’s palate with his tongue. The younger one groaned and did everything he could to stop smiling, but it couldn’t be helped. Marco knew exactly how sensitive his mouth was and how easily he could draw a chuckle from him. And that’s what happened this time, too. Seb tilted his head back, letting out a laugh, parting their lips with a smack. God, how much Marco loved that sound!

But Seb seemed to learn from Marco’s teasing and this time he didn’t return to pleasing his lips. Instead, he reached higher and planted a swift peck on his forehead that was followed by a series of similar kisses all over his brow. For long seconds it looked like the other one didn’t want to move on. He drew in the scent of Marco’s hair with long and deep breaths. But he eventually slipped lower, caressing Marco’s temple. The footballer didn’t think that it could get any better, but Seb still managed to take things one step further. He pushed out the tip of his tongue and _licked_ his way down Marco’s cheeks. His movement got faster and he didn’t stop until he reached the blonde’s mouth again.

“I’ll be back in a second.” He mumbled and then pressed their lips together for a brink of a second.

“Wait, where are you going?” Marco reached out for him, but Seb managed to evade his grip and stood up. He looked at him reassuringly and rushed out of the room, rocking his hips. He damn sure knew how to tease and please Marco at the same time.

The midfielder stayed in his place, cornered in the end of the couch. He looked around casually to find something that could make the atmosphere better. He felt uncomfortable making out in daylight, but even though it was still early afternoon, the sun was already low and the window shutters were half-closed like usually (despite the living room overlooking his backyard), making the room dim. Before he could really miss Seb’s presence, the other one returned, with a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube in his hand. _Right, we’re going to need them and it’s better to take a break now then later_ , Marco acknowledged his boyfriend’s thoughtfulness.

Seb straddled him once again, but this time he held himself up on his legs and didn’t rest against Marco’s body. And something else had changed. His dark brown, almost black eyes now twinkled with lust and desire. Marco was taken aback by the sight; Seb usually could control himself even in extreme situations. But his trembling hands now reached for Marco’s T-shirt and the blonde got the message. He leaned forward and let Seb get rid of his top.

Once he was sitting on the couch shirtless, Seb stopped to look at him as if he was seeing him like that for the first time. There was absolutely nothing that Marco could read out of his eyes. And then suddenly, Seb had kissed him one more time before his lips wandered lower, to the sensitive skin of his neck. Marco wanted to urge him to move on so he wouldn’t leave any marks, but it was needless: the other one was caressing him very carefully. He didn’t need to claim him as his own any longer. And Marco felt his tongue on him again.

It was such a vivid sensation. The blonde closed his eyes as Seb slipped lower and lower, only stopping to draw a few circles on his skin here and there. He paid special attention to his collarbone, licking its whole length. Then he suddenly jumped to Marco’s now hard nipple and gently sucked on it, his efforts awarded with a loud moan. He blushed in embarrassment. He didn’t know why he had cried out. Maybe it was the effect of their night in Sydney? But Seb clearly enjoyed himself and chuckled against Marco’s chest.

The other one wandered still lower down Marco’s abdomen. His hands were all over the blonde’s six pack. He kissed his belly button and then reached for his belt, unbuckling it with lazy movements. Seb looked up, straight into Marco’s now open eyes as he slowly pulled down his jeans, revealing his pale and strong legs. The blonde couldn’t resist any longer. He was sitting only in his boxers, his manhood tearing at the only layer, while Seb was still fully dressed. Marco tugged at his T-shirt’s neck and pulled it off.

Seb couldn’t hide his grin; his hair was now completely disheveled, the long black locks framing his sunken cheeks. He looked like an elvish prince from a cheap fantasy movie, Marco mused, but at least he was _his_ prince, stale as it might have sounded. And now the prince’s hands rested on his kneecaps, the long fingers crawling up his thigh, reaching for his boxers, grabbing them with greed and pulling at them. Marco lifted his hips to give way to his boyfriend’s craving as Seb slowly freed his cock from its tight prison.

Seb took a moment to absorb the view he loved so much. Marco’s shaft happily stretching towards the sky, longing for his gentle worship. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that he could get this reaction from the footballer and a reminder from time to time certainly was reassuring. He leaned forward, placing his lips around Marco and the blonde moaned at the warm touch. Seb took his time. First he explored Marco with his tongue, although he was pretty sure there were no surprises left for him there. He knew the other one wouldn’t be able to endure his teasing much longer and he was proved right when Marco placed his hand on the back of his head and tried to push him down his whole length. Seb resisted for a second and then obeyed willingly.

He swallowed Marco’s manhood slowly, pushing forward millimeter by millimeter up to the point where his lips hit Marco’s hot groin and the tip of the blonde his throat. Only then he drew back, moistening the blonde’s cock. He stopped when his lips enclosed the edge of the engorged dick’s head. He breathed on it, earning another moan from Marco whose legs started to tremble by the sensation. Seb finally sped up, springing on Marco’s manhood with fast moves. He slowed down only when he tasted his salty pre-cum in his mouth. He wouldn’t let him come yet.

He massaged Marco’s cock with his left hand, while keeping him in his mouth. He reached for himself with his other hand, only to be stopped by the blonde.

“I won’t let you pleasure yourself.” He said in an authoritative voice, taking no objections.

Seb let go of Marco and stood up, a smile of satisfaction forming on his face. He had known that Marco would do that. And he never felt guilty for manipulating the footballer this way. But it seemed that the blonde had something different on his mind, because by the time Seb straightened up, Marco sat up, his shaky hands already unzipping his jeans. But he played along and waited for his boyfriend to rid him of all his remaining clothes.

He got goose bumps all over his body as he suddenly felt cold. It lasted only for a second, until Marco reached out and placed his warm hands on his flanks. He snuggled closer to Seb and started to stroke his half-erect manhood. Seb closed his eyes when Marco finally pressed his lips against the head of his cock. To be honest, the blonde wasn’t half as good at giving blowjobs than at football, but Seb didn’t really mind it. He focused on the wet and warm feeling around his sensitive member. Even if he wasn’t that great, Marco tried and that was something to be appreciated and Seb was sure that his skills would improve very quickly, now that Marco could enjoy their lovemaking even in the daylight.

He changed the speed of his lips bobbing forward and back on Seb’s cock, sometimes stopping to lick around the tip. His efforts still felt clumsy after that long time in their relationship. Seb sometimes had the idea that Marco took this as a necessity, a duty he had to fulfill from time to time. Deep in his heart or mind he still must have had a few bonds holding him back when it came to sexuality but Seb was determined to destroy them gradually. But this wasn’t the right moment for that.

He let Marco know about his pleasure with quiet moans that could barely drown out the snapping sound whenever the blonde retreated to catch his breath. His fingers encircled Seb and kept caressing him with lazy strokes. It would have been nothing much if the footballer hadn’t added a swirl to his movements, his soft skin rubbing against Seb’s most sensitive spot. And whenever that happened, the raven-haired man almost lost his balance. Apparently, Marco noticed it, because he started to jerk him off faster, tightening his grip. Seb’s manhood went crazy, twitching at every stroke, leaking with pre-cum.

“Someone’s getting really excited!” Marco whispered with a satisfied grin on his face. There was nothing he liked more than pleasuring his boyfriend.

Seb mumbled something that barely resembled ‘yes’ and gave himself to the sweet sensation. It didn’t take long before he felt the sudden rush he always felt before he reached his climax. He grabbed Marco’s arm to stop him. The world ceased to exist for him as everything around him darkened and he needed a few deep breaths to calm down. One sudden touch and Marco would have sent him over the edge. But the blonde was quite willing to take things his way and waited for him patiently to get back to his senses. When that finally happened, he freed himself of Marco’s grip and bent over so their faces were level.

“You are amazing.” He expressed his feelings in words, too before they exchanged a kiss.

His hands wondered lower, finding a grasp on the blonde’s trunk. When he finally did that, he carefully laid him down, topping him. Marco let out a sigh as their pulsing dicks touched, now trapped between their bodies. Seb’s hair fell over him, but he had been used to it for a long time; he liked it. It was good to smell Seb all around himself.

A second later he also tasted him as their lips met once again and started their dance. There was no leader and follower; both of them took initiative when they felt like it. That was their secret of not getting enough of each other. And as their making out got more intense, Seb started to rub himself against Marco’s body. At first he had some trouble finding the optimal speed and trajectory of his movement, but once he got a grip, Marco was seeing stars as Seb’s strong but soft abdomen started to stroke his cock. There was no better way to describe the sensation he felt and what they were doing must have pleased the other male too, since he stopped his kisses to moan out loud.

Marco got closer to the edge but just before he could have shot his load all over himself, Seb lifted up himself, breaking the contact. Both of their bellies were sticky with pre-cum. The footballer looked at his boyfriend and was surprised to see uncertainty in his eyes and– was that fear?

“What’s wrong?” He whispered.

Seb gulped and bit on his lip before he answered. “You’re having training tomorrow.”

“It’s okay.” Marco encouraged him with a smile. “Just– be careful, okay?”

“No, I don’t want to hurt you.” Seb sighed. Marco could see that there was still something on his mind, troubling him. “Actually–” he continued sheepishly which was so unusual for him. “I think we should do things the other way around.”

“What?” Marco snapped through a cough attack while he tried to digest what his boyfriend had just said.

“I want to feel you inside me.” Seb admitted hoarsely and still a little bit embarrassed. “If you are up to it.” He raised his eyebrow and looked tentatively at the blonde.

“Are you sure you want to do it?” Marco asked back. Damn, why had Seb taken off his clothes before telling him about his plan? How was he supposed to hide his arousal and excitement, but most importantly his rock-hard cock?

Seb nodded with a gulp. Marco knew this reaction all too well. Seb had never bottomed for him and Marco wasn’t sure if he had ever contented himself with being on the receiving end, but either way, no bottoming was like the other. He still remembered how afraid he had been before he had slept with Seb for the first time. He had been curious how it would feel to have the other male deep inside him. But he hadn’t been disappointed; they had worked perfectly as a couple, especially on the physical level.

“It won’t be comfortable here, though.” Marco noted. Seb was kneeling between his legs and the footballer sat up to face his boyfriend.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“I’ll be careful, I promise.” Marco whispered and gave Seb a peck.

“I never doubted that for a second.” The raven-haired man smiled back at him, but his distress hadn’t faded from his face.

Marco crouched down next to the couch and reached for the lube. He pressed a good amount of the liquid on his fingers and covered them with it before he sent a reassuring smile at Seb and then started to massage his entrance. His astonishing boyfriend clearly enjoyed the feeling; he could read out that much of his face. But Seb was still too tense and it wasn’t going to help him. Marco smiled at him and mused about a way to calm him down.

He reached out for his shaft and started stroking it with his other hand. Hopefully it would loosen him up a bit. His plan had worked and Seb seemed a bit more relaxed, as if he had forgotten about Marco’s fingers prying around. He kept caressing Seb’s back end and when he thought that the time was right he bent forward and kissed the sensitive skin just below his balls to avert his attention from his index finger pushing through his entrance. It was just a sudden idea and he knew that it probably wouldn’t work totally to relax his _panther_ enough, but he hoped that Seb would appreciate his effort.

He certainly didn’t seem like it. He closed his eyes and tried to control his face but it still jerked from the sudden intrusion. Marco stopped there, ready to pull his finger out, in case it was needed, but Seb soon exhaled heavily and opened his eyes.

“It’s okay.” He whispered.

“Try to relax, love.” Marco answered, slowly starting to loosen his boyfriend up.

His mind and heart cried for him to explore the only unknown part of Seb’s body to him, but he held himself back. He really didn’t want to hurt him and ruin the mood. If Seb was willing to give himself unquestioningly to Marco for the first time, then the blonde was determined to repay him with a pleasant memory.

He added a second finger when he felt as if Seb was ready for it and drew a breathless gasp from him. The other one was clearly getting used to the sensation and he even looked like he enjoyed having Marco’s fingers deep inside him. The blonde gently felt for the nob that he knew would be there. Every male had a sweet spot that if touched, sent his body to a different level of excitement and arousal. Maybe he shouldn’t have done it. Not at the first time, but he wanted to know where to find it when he was going to pound into Seb with his cock.

He was about to give up and postpone his expedition for a later time, when Seb suddenly cried out and arched his back. Marco stopped moving his fingers and waited for his boyfriend to come back to his senses. When that happened, he reached out with his index finger once again and touched lightly that spot once again, just to be sure. Seb’s reaction proved him right and he smiled in satisfaction.

“I’m ready, Marco.” Seb panted trembling.

“No, you are not.” Marco objected and to prove his point, he inserted a third finger.

His boyfriend hissed at the tearing sensation and the blonde didn’t like it, but he couldn’t resist. He wouldn’t let Seb be the smart boy. If he knew everything better than Marco, then be it, let him suffer.

He stretched Seb’s entrance for another few minutes, scissoring with his fingers. Maybe it wasn’t the most pleasant way, but it would pay out once he pushed inside with his manhood. He tried to brush over his sweet spot as often as possible what Seb rewarded with a loud moan and a shiver every time he did so. And Seb didn’t complain. He had learned his lesson and let the more experienced one decide when he was ready. When Marco finally thought so, he pulled out his digits and kissed Seb above his entrance. He reached for a condom and slipped it on his dick.

“You know, it’s not late to change your mind.” He purred, exploring Seb’s face. The long-haired looked even annoyed about the loss of the sensation. Good; Marco wasn’t willing to carry on if he wasn’t sure that they both were completely up for it.

“Just take me!” Seb burst out and Marco obeyed with pleasure.

He lined himself up and leveled his shaft with Seb’s loosened up entrance.

“Just relax.” Marco murmured gently at his lips as he carefully pushed inside him.

The tight heat swallowed the tip of his cock. He saw how Seb tried to fight the stretching and filling sensation, and at first it looked like he was on the losing side as he hissed up. Marco stilled immediately, to make sure everything was alright. Seb’s breathing slowly calmed down and he signaled with a nod for the blonde to continue. He pushed deeper and deeper, drawing hisses of pain and gasps of pleasure in turn.

“How are you doing?” He whispered as he bent forward.

“Fine, don’t worry.” Seb reassured him and reached for his head, drawing it closer to the point where their lips touched and they exchanged a hasty kiss.

Marco straightened up and started thrusting into Seb with slow, deep movements. The younger one was so tight that the footballer knew instantly that he wouldn’t last long. He kept his eyes on Seb’s face to stop at the slightest sign of discomfort. But he seemed that he had got used to the feeling and now there was nothing in his dark irises apart from pleasure. Only then did Marco relax and let out a sigh, giving himself to the feeling of his boyfriend enclosing his dick, wrapping it in a hot well of heaven.

He started to move faster, reaching deeper with every thrust, stretching for that special spot that could send Seb beyond all imaginable ecstasy. And finally he hit it with all force of his body. Seb cried out, his uncontrollable joy echoing between the walls. Marco allowed himself a satisfied smirk as he kept pleasuring that little nob over and over again, ridding Seb of all rational thoughts. It took him six thrusts to reach a point where all he could see in his love’s eyes was pleasure, affection and lust for more.

“Oh god, Marco, don’t stop!” Seb cried out and the blonde obeyed, although he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to go on.

He reached for Seb’s cock and started stroking it in rhythm to his own thrusts, now a bit slower. The raven-haired’s manhood twitched between his fingers and Marco could feel that he was also very close to coming. The blonde stopped with his pounding and bent forward to kiss Seb, trapping the other one’s member and his own hand between their bodies. He brushed over Seb’s cock’s sensitive tip with his thumb.

And then, he suddenly jerked it with a forceful movement, thrusting into Seb against his sweet spot deeper than ever at the same time. And Seb lost control over his body completely. He _screamed_ and his body trembled as he hit his peak, shooting his load all over both of their bodies.

Marco closed down the space between them and brought himself over the edge with two more thrusts. His whole body stiffened and he collapsed on Seb, who held him tight through his spasms of joy.

They remained like that, panting, waiting to catch their breath, before Marco pulled out of Seb, but stayed lying on him. Their bodies were sticky with sweat and the heat between their chests was almost unbearable. Their hearts drummed as if they had just finished a marathon. But Marco couldn’t have cared less. He was ready to fall asleep right there, in the arms of his love.

“Wow, this was… just wow!” Seb finally sighed in awe and wonder. Of course he had to talk first. He was the one who couldn’t enjoy such intimate moments of silence.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Marco smiled, tousling the other one’s hair with a broad smile.

“You were amazing.” Seb smiled back at him.

“So you are up to another time?”

“Might be.” He couldn’t hide his approval behind his mischievous smile. “But we should get going now.”

“Why?” Marco whined. “It’s so perfect like this.” And he put his head down on Seb’s muscled chest in childish protest.

“I agree.” Seb chuckled. “But first, we need to take a shower. You can’t get any cramps, so I’m gonna wash you and massage you thoroughly. And then, you need to check your contract. I wouldn’t trade this for any other offer.” He winked at him and Marco burst out laughing.


End file.
